steampunkdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist(Wizard)
Alchemist Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d4. = Class Skills = The Alchemist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), and formulacraft (Int). Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Alchemist = Class Features = All of the following are class features of the Alchemist Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Alchemicst are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with an Alchemist’s movements, which can cause her formula with somatic components to fail. Formulas: An Alchemist uses alchemical formula which are drawn from the Alchemy list. An Alchemist must choose and prepare her formula ahead of time (see below). To learn, prepare, or use a formula, the alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the formula level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an alchemist’s formula is 10 + the formula level + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. An alchemist can use only a certain number of formula of each formula level per day. Her base daily formula allotment is given on Table: The Alchemist. In addition, she receives bonus formula per day if she has a high Intelligence score. Unlike a bard , an alchemist may know any number of formula. She must choose and prepare her formula ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying her manual. While studying, the alchemist decides which formula to prepare. Bonus Languages: A Alchemist may substitute Draconic for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. Familiar: A Alchemist can obtain a familiar in exactly the same manner as can. See the sorcerer description and the information on Familiars below for details. Scribe S.C.R.O.L.L: At 1st level, a Alchemist gains Scribe S.C.R.O.L.L as a bonus feat. Bonus Feats: At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a Alchemist gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, she can choose a metaformula feat, an item creation feat, or formula Mastery. The Alchemist must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including useer level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The Alchemist is not limited to the categories of item creation feats, metaformula feats, or formula Mastery when choosing these feats. Formulabooks: An Alchemist must study her formulabook each day to prepare her formulas. She cannot prepare any formula not recorded in her formulabook, except for read formula, which all Alchemists can prepare from memory. A Alchemist begins play with a formulabook containing all 0-level Alchemist formulas (except those from her prohibited school or schools, if any; see School Specialization, below) plus three 1st-level formulas of your choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the Alchemist has, the formulabook holds one additional 1st-level formula of your choice. At each new Alchemist level, she gains two new formulas of any formula level or levels that she can use (based on her new Alchemist level) for her formulabook. At any time, a Alchemist can also add formulas found in other Alchemists’ formulabooks to her own. SCHOOL SPECIALIZATION A school is one of eight groupings of formulas, each defined by a common theme. If desired, a Alchemist may specialize in one school of formula (see below). Specialization allows a Alchemist to use extra formulas from her chosen school, but she then never learns to use formulas from some other schools. A specialist Alchemist can prepare one additional formula of her specialty school per formula level each day. She also gains a +2 bonus on formulacraft checks to learn the formulas of her chosen school. The Alchemist must choose whether to specialize and, if she does so, choose her specialty at 1st level. At this time, she must also give up two other schools of formula (unless she chooses to specialize in divination; see below), which become her prohibited schools. A Alchemist can never give up divination to fulfill this requirement. formulas of the prohibited school or schools are not available to the Alchemist, and she can’t even use such formulas from S.C.R.O.L.Ls or fire them from W.A.N.Ds. She may not change either her specialization or her prohibited schools later. The eight schools of alchemy are abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy, and transmutation. formulas that do not fall into any of these schools are called universal formulas. Abjuration: formulas that protect, block, or banish. An abjuration specialist is called an abjurer. Conjuration: formulas that bring creatures or materials to the user. A conjuration specialist is called a conjurer. Divination: formulas that reveal information. A divination specialist is called a diviner. Unlike the other specialists, a diviner must give up only one other school. Enchantment: formulas that imbue the recipient with some property or grant the useer power over another being. An enchantment specialist is called an enchanter. Evocation: formulas that manipulate energy or create something from nothing. An evocation specialist is called an evoker. Illusion: formulas that alter perception or create false images. An illusion specialist is called an illusionist. Necromancy: formulas that manipulate, create, or destroy life or life force. A necromancy specialist is called a necromancer. Transmutation: formulas that transform the recipient physically or change its properties in a more subtle way. A transmutation specialist is called a transmuter. Universal: Not a school, but a category for formulas that all Alchemists can learn. A Alchemist cannot select universal as a specialty school or as a prohibited school. Only a limited number of formulas fall into this category. FAMILIARS A familiar is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a alchemical beast when summoned to service by a Alchemist. It retains the appearance, Hit Dice, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, skills, and feats of the normal animal it once was, but it is treated as a alchemical beast instead of an animal for the purpose of any effect that depends on its type. Only a normal, unmodified animal may become a familiar. An animal companion cannot also function as a familiar. A familiar also grants special abilities to its master, as given on the table below. These special abilities apply only when the master and familiar are within 1 mile of each other. Levels of different classes that are entitled to familiars stack for the purpose of determining any familiar abilities that depend on the master’s level. Familiar Basics: Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar’s kind, but make the following changes: Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master’s character level or the familiar’s normal HD total, whichever is higher. Hit Points: The familiar has one-half the master’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. Attacks: Use the master’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar’s Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to get the familiar’s melee attack bonus with natural weapons. Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar’s kind. Saving Throws: For each saving throw, use either the familiar’s base save bonus (Fortitude +2, Reflex +2, Will +0) or the master’s (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. Skills: For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master’s skill ranks, whichever are better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar’s total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar’s ability to use. Familiar Ability Descriptions: All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master’s combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities given on the table are cumulative. Natural Armor Adj.: The number noted here is an improvement to the familiar’s existing natural armor bonus. Int: The familiar’s Intelligence score. Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share formulas: At the master’s option, he may have any formula (but not any formula-like ability) he uses on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of useing to receive the benefit. If the formula or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may use a formula with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch range formula) instead of on himself. A master and his familiar can share formulas even if the formulas normally do not affect creatures of the familiar’s type (alchemical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch formulas (Su): If the master is 3rd level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch formulas for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master uses a touch formula, he can designate his familiar as the “toucher.” The familiar can then deliver the touch formula just as the master could. As usual, if the master uses another formula before the touch is delivered, the touch formula dissipates. Speak with Master (Ex): If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without alchemical help. Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex): If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, rats with rodents, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, toads with amphibians, weasels with similar creatures (weasels, minks, polecats, ermines, skunks, wolverines, and badgers). Such communication is limited by the intelligence of the conversing creatures. formula Resistance (Ex): If the master is 11th level or higher, a familiar gains formula resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a formula, another formulauseer must get a result on a useer level check (1d20 + useer level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s formula resistance. Scry on Familiar (Sp): If the master is 13th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if useing the scrying formula) once per day.